


Bondage

by rehliamonster



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blindfolds, Communication, Explicit Consent, Fontcest, Light BDSM, M/M, Rope Bondage, Secret Santa, Shibari, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 09:05:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17443949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rehliamonster/pseuds/rehliamonster
Summary: Papyrus and Sans try out bondage for the first time.A Secret Santa gift! Prompt: I really like Fontcest/Sanscest/Papcest and anything with threesome and/or somnophilia ( all consensual). Or I really like bondage, I find it really sensual.





	Bondage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AerisHikari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AerisHikari/gifts).



Papyrus pulled the rope through Sans’ rib cage, checking carefully how tight it was before he tied the first knot. Perhaps he was overly careful; but he really didn’t want to hurt Sans by accident. 

“How does it feel?” 

His voice was much quieter than it usually would be. Not a whisper, but quiet enough to be only heard within this room. That was about as quiet as he could go. 

“good,” Sans reported. “it’s soft…” 

Papyrus smiled to himself, proud that he had made the right choice. He had done quite a bit of research beforehand to find the softest, smoothest rope possible for this. It had been pretty expensive, but if it was comfortable on Sans’ naked bones then the price was more than worth it. 

“Then, can I go on?” Papyrus asked. 

“yeah.” 

Sans was shivering, Papyrus noticed. Not a steady shiver, but one that picked up and intensified as he continued winding the length of rope through the gaps between the individual ribs. Sans must be liking it… Papyrus wondered what he was thinking. Sans’ eyes were covered by a blindfold, forcing him to focus on nothing but the sensation of the bondage, but it also meant that Papyrus couldn’t see his brother’s expressive eyes. Since Sans’ smile always remained the same, barring some mild shifts at the corners, that meant Papyrus had to judge the mood purely on body language. Not easy, but he was intent on doing it.

Making sure that Sans felt good, that he was comfortable with all that was happening, that - 

“nh…” 

Bingo.

Starting with the ribs right away was paying off. Sans was so sensitive there… even more than Papyrus already was. The rib cage was one of the most intimate places to touch, all the inner spaces and the dips and gaps between the individual ribs. He had thought about starting with other extremities, but truth to be told, he had then felt too impatient to go through with that. Working his way from Sans’ less sensitive spot to the good ones could be nice too of course. 

But honestly, Papyrus had dreamed of this for so long, he just wanted to see Sans _squirm_.

Papyrus himself could feel his breath speed up already. The glide of the rope against Sans’ bones was so smooth, there was no resistance at all as he tugged and pulled on the lengths to form a pattern on Sans’ sternum. It was a complicated weave, but one that could still be easily undone if he pulled at the rope at just the right places, thanks to a couple of specialized knots he had read about and practiced beforehand. 

It looked so good, those slim, pale blue ropes on Sans’ bones… 

There were faint spots of magic gathering where he pulled on the ropes, where they rubbed against the sensitive curves and corners of the rib cage. 

“ah… pap - “ 

Sans interrupted himself with a low groan. 

“Is it still good?” Papyrus asked, almost teasingly. He could _tell_ that his brother liked it, but… he wanted to hear him say it. And maybe there was also a small, nagging piece of insecurity left on him that he otherwise liked to stomp down with his grandiose self, but in this case, well. 

It was about Sans. 

He loved Sans more than anything. 

So he had to know. 

Make absolutely sure, never leave any space for misunderstandings, because what if he hurt his brother? There was no room for mistakes. Sans was fragile. Papyrus had to be careful with him; he hated to imagine what might happen if he wasn’t. And that was just the physical part. What if he hurt his brother’s feelings… 

“paps,” Sans said, still a little out of breath and obviously aroused, but much more focused now. “i’m good. you can keep going ‘n if i don’t like something, i’ll use the safe word. promise.” 

Papyrus sighed. His brother… was way too observant.

“How did you know? Your eyes are covered!” 

That hadn’t been the reason for the cover, of course, but Papyrus couldn’t deny that stopping his brother’s uncanny ability to read faces had still been something he considered useful when he came up with the idea for this. 

“i just know you,” Sans told him while his grin widened just a little. His voice was still soft though. “you’re fretting.” 

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Papyrus confessed. 

“you have more control than any other monster in the underground,” Sans soothed him. “and you know me too. you won’t hurt me.” 

It was said with so much confidence, a rock-steady trust that made Papyrus’ soul grow warm. 

“Well! In that case!” 

Papyrus tugged on two ends of the ropes to knot them together. 

“aaah!!!” 

Sans’ shocked, but aroused little scream was music to Papyrus. Equally arousing was the increasing blue that spread over his brother’s bones, flushing deeper the more Papyrus continued with his ministrations. 

“I shall bind you thoroughly without asking anymore,” Papyrus declared, and proceeded to do just that.


End file.
